The Kiss
by Upandatem
Summary: The team at a bar discussing, well, kisses. Chapter 1: Kind of slashy but not really. Chapter 2: Same story as chapter 1 but modified with real slash. Tom/Doug.


**My first fanfiction story. Short oneshot.**

**I don't own any character here but have a great appreciation for those who created them (Stephen Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh). I hope you enjoy reading it. **

It had been a hard day for the whole crew. Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall were on a drug case that seemed to be going nowhere. Fuller had been dealing with problems with Metro downtown and Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioki were on a relatively easy case where a teacher was suspected of molesting students but both she and Harry seemed down. Tom and Doug had been there an hour longer than the rest and were intent on drowning out the day so they both had happy buzzes by the time the rest arrived.

They were all brooding silently over their beers when Judy suddenly spoke up, "She kissed me today."

The heads of all four men popped up, "What?" they said in unison.

"She kissed me today," Judy repeated.

"Who kissed you?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Miss Jones, the Calculus teacher I have for third period", Judy stated in a neutral tone. "I have been staying after school to get close to her since she's the teacher that had been complained about. She seemed so nice and easy to talk to that I was beginning to think that the students who complained were just upset about grades because she is tough when it comes to school work. But then... today she was helping me with some problems. We were sitting close to one another and suddenly she was kissing me."

They all stared at her.

"What did you do?" Fuller finally chimed in.

"I don't know. I just sat there and let her kiss me," Judy stated as a matter of fact. "I feel like I should have slapped her or pulled away but for some weird reason I didn't and I don't know why."

"Um, Judy, you realize that this is all a big turn on for us," Doug said through a slight smile. Judy looked around and Tom, Doug and Harry all were donning sheepish faces. Fuller just cursed his brow.

"Do you like her?" Tom asked.

"As a teacher, sure. Something more? Of course not. I like guys," Judy stated looking dismayed.

"Have you ever kissed a woman before? Maybe it was just an experiment to see how it would feel," Doug said looking a little sheepish again.

"An experiment? Doug, it wasn't Biology class," Judy complained getting agitated. "Why would I kiss someone when I know for sure I'm not gay? Just to see what it would feel like? This is just awful! Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Judy had meant it as a rhetorical question but Doug started, "Well, um…," but was stopped suddenly as Hanson slammed him in the shoulder with his fist. Doug looked over and Hanson had a look of horror on his face that said 'don't you dare.'

Doug looked at him, "What? She asked a question and it's not that big of a deal. We were really drunk and feeling sorry for ourselves."

"That's not the point, Doug," stated Tom incredulously. He continued to glare at his partner.

Doug slowly looked away from Tom to the rest of the group. It was Tom and Doug's turn to be stared at by Judy, Harry and Fuller. They each had their mouthes open in shock.

Judy let out a little giggle, "You two kissed? When? Are you two a couple? I always knew you were good for one another but I always thought of you as friends and brothers. Oh, please do tell!" Judy forgot all about the kiss of the afternoon. Hearing the story of Tom and Doug, "The McQuaid Brothers", making out was just too good to pass up.

"We're not a couple! Oh, dear lord," Tom let out a groan and dropped his head into his hands.

Harry and Fuller both laughed but when Tom shot up his head and glared at them they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Tom had just broken up with Jackie," Doug tried to explain. "He didn't let it show but it was a hard breakup for him. He was thinking that she might be the one and then the whole mayor thing happened."

"Ugh!" Tom groaned but the room was spinning from the beer so he didn't have the fortitude to stop Doug from continuing.

Judy had known that Tom had liked Jackie but she hadn't realized how far along they had been in their relationship and was sad to hear that Jump Street had gotten in the way of something that might have lasted. She whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry, Tom."

"Anyway, and I hadn't heard from Dorothy in a while and it was really bugging me," Doug continued, "We were both really drunk and complaining about how women really mess with your head and are so difficult to deal with when Tom blurted out that it was too bad that one of us wasn't a woman or that we weren't gay because it would make our love lives a hell of a lot easier. What was your logic? Oh, yes, 'We already know we get along, make good partners and love each other.'"

"Awww," Harry added.

"As friends! Please stop, Doug," Tom interjected looking Doug directly in the eye. "I need another drink. I'm definitely not drunk enough for this story. I can't believe you're telling them this."

"Well, they know now so before they start jumping to conclusions about what happened, I'm going to finish the story. So, there. Here, drink the rest of my beer, honey. It'll make you feel better," Doug said and then leaned over and gave Tom a joking peck on the cheek.

Tom wiped away the kiss but took the beer and started to drink it faster than he thought he probably should but he didn't care. 'Geez,' he thought, 'what was Doug thinking? It was going to be hell at the Chapel from now on.'

"So, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, we had drank a lot and I totally agreed with his assessment on women and since we couldn't really go the changing to a woman route I asked him if we should try and see if the gay thing might work. We both laughed but then got really serious and Tom said 'sure, we're drunk out of our minds and probably won't remember what happened tomorrow so what would it hurt to try?'" Doug stopped for a minute to take the beer away from Tom. He took a chug out of it before handing it back. Tom was just sitting there and from the look of it trying to disappear.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked again. He was a little shocked at himself that he was interested in hearing the rest of the story but they were there and Doug was going to tell it anyway.

Doug shrugged his shoulders and answered, "We kissed."

"What kind of kiss?" Judy asked.

Tom looked up, "Huh?"

"What kind of kiss?" Judy asked again. "Was it a real, you know, long open mouth kiss or just a peck on the lips?"

"Dear lord," Tom stated again but the beer was starting to make the story sound not so bad to tell now that everything was starting to look and sound fuzzy.

Fuller was starting to get very uncomfortable with the conversation. What would he do if Tom and Doug were a couple? Would he have to break up two of the best partners that he has ever worked with? He decided to keep his mouth shut so that he would at least know the situation and decide later what to do about it if it looked like it was going to be a problem.

Doug's buzz had worn off by then and he finally realized what he was doing. He just sat there staring at Judy after she asked the question. Tom looked between them and at Fuller and Harry in turn. They both sat there will looks of dismay. Tom decided that Doug was right that the story had to be finished so he piped in, "It was a real kiss. It was…I can't believe I'm going to say this, it was nice but nothing more."

"What do you mean," Fuller finally spoke up.

"Well, I don't know," Tom went on, "When I kiss a girl it's like my whole body can feel it. Everything starts reacting. I can feel tingles in my arms and legs, my heart starts racing and, I don't know, it's just incredible. With Doug, it was like kissing, well, my best friend. It wasn't bad. It didn't feel wrong but the rest of my body just didn't react like it does with a girl. Doug seemed to have the same experience."

Everyone sat for a minute contemplating what Tom had said. Then Doug finally came back to reality and stated directly to Tom, "Yes, and that's why it's not a big deal"

"Nope. You still didn't need to tell everyone about it though," Tom added feeling a little silly about the whole thing.

"Did it go any farther?" Judy asked. "I mean, what happened next?"

"We both seemed a little disappointed which was weird. Hell, he's my partner. Tom asked if I felt anything. I checked," Doug stated.

"Ew, Doug!" Tom yelled.

"Oh, come on. You looked too. Anyway, I said, 'no, you?' and Tom said 'nope, oh well' and so we just sat back and turned on the TV. We both fell asleep on the couch and woke up feeling like a train had run us over."

"And that's it?" Judy was shocked that they could be so nonchalant about it.

"Yep," Tom and Doug stated simultaneously.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you're both such boys."


End file.
